Electrical connectors have become widely accepted as a preferred mechanism for interconnecting the circuitry components of electrically operated products and equipment. In these applications, providing for the easy connection and disconnection of wires through the use of connectors allows convenient assembly and maintenance as well as versatility of design.
Although the construction of today's connectors may vary, one type of connector known as an insulation displacement connector is generally preferred for interconnecting wires having conductors surrounded by an insulating layer. Generally, an insulation displacement connector includes a slotted conductive contact which receives an insulated wire. The contact severs the insulation covering as it receives the wire and establishes an electrical connection with the conductor of the wire. Therefore, an electrical connection can be achieved without stripping away the insulation from the wire or crimping a contact to a bare wire.
Insulation displacement connectors are used in a wide variety of applications, such as telecommunication applications, wherein the wire within the connector must be sealed from the environment or the surroundings within which the connector is used. Some connectors, particularly in telecommunication applications, for example, must be waterproof in order to seal off and protect the exposed wire within the connector from moisture. It is also important to seal out dirt, plant life and other potential corrosion deposits from the wires. Most of the connectors used in these devices include covers to partially protect the contact and wire from these harmful elements.
A network interface device is one application where insulation displacement connectors are commonly used. A network interface device serves as a junction for numerous electrical connections and can be used to provide limited access to the wiring of a telecommunications device. Network interface devices generally reside outside and are exposed to harmful environmental conditions, but are expected to maintain their electrical and mechanical characteristics for a service life of approximately 10 to 30 years. The connectors within the network interface device must be kept free from moisture. Moisture can cause corrosion resulting in a malfunctioning electrical circuit and service interruption.
It is well known to use grease or gelled oils to seal exposed wires within insulation displacement connectors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,257 (Brauer et al.) refers to a gelled oil composition used to protect the wires within terminal blocks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,347 (Cote et al.) refers to an insulation displacement terminal for a telecommunication device also using a gelled oil sealant. The problem with gelled oils and grease is that they add expense and additional steps in the assembly process of the device utilizing the insulation displacement connector.
In addition, most network interface devices require that the wires within the insulation displacement connectors be easily removable for maintenance and replacement purposes. Removing and reinstalling wires coated with grease and gelled oils can lead to unreliable seals since many gels and greases do not restore to their original consistency after the first use. Subsequent installations or connections may be interfered with by a build up of the existing grease or gelled oils. Therefore, there is a need to provide an insulation displacement connector providing sealing means for the wire within the connector that is both inexpensive, reusable and reliable under removal and reinstallation conditions.